


Five two five

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin likes Sanghyuk's hands. Maybe a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five two five

Hongbin liked to rest his hand in Sanghyuk’s palm— it was bigger, his fingers were longer, they wrapped around Hongbin’s hand like a safe blanket, always warm, and soft from the hand cream Sanghyuk had begun to use recently.

Hongbin liked Sanghyuk’s large hands in his, when it would be him who wrapped his fingers around Sanghyuk’s palm. It used to feel rather uncomfortable, even when Sanghyuk was smaller than now, his hand bigger already, but he’s gotten used to the feeling, as if over the years there became a Sanghyuk-shaped handprint in Hongbin’s grip.

He liked those hands a lot, especially when they roamed across his body— slipping on sweat or saliva or water, it didn’t matter to him as long as Sanghyuk touched him. Whether just sliding the tips of his fingers over Hongbin’s skin, feather lightly, scratching him with his blunt nails or pasting his whole palms onto Hongbin’s body to cup his shoulders, chest, thighs, ass— whatever they did, Hongbin drank the pleasure from it.

He wanted to drown himself in it—

When Sanghyuk’s hands first wrapped around his neck, swimming in the light of his room so they could see everything clearly, for a moment, Hongbin thought he was going to— it was only for a moment where his heart rate spiked up, where the blood in his veins froze, and then he remembered the day before when they discussed it in hushed tones, hunched above one of the many articles they found on different search engines, contemplating whether they should try it, or if the risks were too great compared to the result it would bring.

But when Sanghyuk, hovering above Hongbin with the light behind him creating a blinding halo of white, pressed his thumbs that explored so many inches of Hongbin’s body into Hongbin’s throat, and then slipped over his adam’s apple, poking into the soft part under his jaw, something sparked inside Hongbin. He sunk his nails into Sanghyuk’s back deeper, dragging them down along his spine, and opened his mouth in a soundless moan.

He closed his eyes to focus more on Sanghyuk’s fingers around his throat and the pleasure it was going to bring as soon as he released Hongbin.

When the hands were gone, Hongbin arched his back off the bed as he came without being touched much, Sanghyuk watching him as he sat back on his heels.

“Are you okay? How was it? Did I hurt you?” Sanghyuk asked hurriedly, leaning forward. Hongbin gulped the air, one of his hands sliding onto his throat unconsciously to rub at the sore spot, an aftershock crashing through him. His pants were wet, uncomfortable, but he felt too weak to move.

“I’m— fine, okay,” he breathed heavily as he looked at Sanghyuk. “Wow,” he exhaled a short laugh, shaking his head. “ _Wow._ ”

“I didn’t know you were this dirty, hyung,” Sanghyuk noted with a grin, climbing onto all fours to flop down next to Hongbin on his side. He propped his head up on one elbow, and looked down at Hongbin’s face, swinging his legs over Hongbin's knees.

“Me neither,” Hongbin replied, tipping his chin upward. He barely had to purse his lips and open his mouth to have Sanghyuk surge forward and kiss him, hands coming up to cup Hongbin’s jaw.

Hongbin liked Sanghyuk’s hand everywhere on his body— and his throat was no exception.

“Next time let's go a little bit further.”

Sanghyuk laughed into the kiss, and backed away to nod, his eyes turning into crescents.

“Do you want to try it on me?”

 


End file.
